


El príncipe en peligro

by DecaffeinatedDream



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecaffeinatedDream/pseuds/DecaffeinatedDream
Summary: Hopper es simplemente otro príncipe atendiendo Ever After High. Aunque hay un pequeño inconveniente, y es que el papel que debe de cumplir en sus cuento requiere que reciba una particular asignatura de la cual no está muy orgulloso al principio.





	El príncipe en peligro

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic de EAH, y a si mismo, el primer fanfic en español de ese fandom y de este ship... (¿Estoy haciendo historia?)
> 
> Anyway, llevo un buen rato amando esta serie y a estos personajes, tenía que dejar una huella mía, y aquí está.

Ser un buen príncipe encantador requiere de mucho estudio y dedicación, aunque no lo parezca. La mayoría se cree que los príncipes en Ever After High simplemente se la pasan combatiendo entre ellos, probando quién es el más fuerte o el más galán y robando los corazones de las encantadoras chicas.

Aunque no se niega que hagan esas cosas (tal vez unos más que otros...) También tiene que tomar diversas asignaturas para aprender todo lo necesario y poder cumplir con su papel de salvar damiselas de su distrés.

Y fue durante una de estas asignaturas cuando ocurrió lo inesperado para el joven Hopper. Se hayaba en la clase de Creación y Manejo de Espadas, todo el semestre habían estado trabajando en forjar su propia espada y a él le estaba yendo terriblemente mal.

A diferencia de los demás príncipes con quiénes cursaba, el príncipe rana era de complexión mucho más pequeña, no era un esqueleto tampoco, pero comparado con Sparrow, o Daring, o cualquier otro, había una gran diferencia de masa muscular. Joder, ¡si incluso Darling se veía (y era) más fuerte que él!

El profesor Miguel Musketeer le veía arrastrar los pesados materiales por el suelo del taller en dónde impartía la clase. Sus compañeros le ofrecían ayuda constantemente y sin embargo, no era suficiente.

Cuando lo vio convertirse en rana accidentalmente por un sobresalto causado por el choque de un martillo con una plancha de metal, el maestro decidió que era momento de intervenir en esa situación.

Se deslizó por entre las pesadas piezas de metal y hierro hasta llegar a donde el pequeño animal rebotaba y lo atrapó ágilmente, el muchacho rana lanzó un croado de sobresalto, pero al darse cuenta de quién se trataba su rostro cambió.

—¡Ah! Ho-hola profesor...— la ranita sonrió tímidamente sobre la palma enguantada del hombre, y este, alejándose del barullo que hacían los muchachos con los martillos, le miró con seriedad.

—Escucha Hopper, creo que tenemos un problema...— comenzó a decir, y fue interrumpido por un croaquido nervioso.

—Ah... ¿E-es mi espada? Ya la terminaré, s-solo tuve un problema con el molde y— 

—Y con todo lo demás.— Interrumpió esta vez el mosquetero frunciendo sus pobladas cejas. —Chico, me preocupo por cómo vas en esta clase, y si de verdad te vaya a resultar útil... Siendo sincero no creo que siquiera seas capaz de levantar apropiadamente la espada... si es que llegas a forjar una correctamente.

El muchacho no dijo nada, ni un croaquido, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez y los ojillos de anfibio reflejaban preocupación. 

Al ver que no decía nada, volvió a hablar el maestro. —No es para que te sientas mal, además, tú eres hijo del príncipe rana, en ningún momento deberás empuñar una espada... Lo mejor para ti es que busques una asignatura que en verdad te sea útil... Y en la que seas bueno.—

 

Aquello le había dejado pensado durante todo el día, y las siguientes asignaturas que recibió solo le hicieron darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Como luchar contra dragones, saber identificar una princesa de una bruja disfrazada, qué hacer al oír un grito de auxilio... Todas esas cosas que se le enseñaban eran perfectas para un príncipe, pero no para un príncipe rana.

Y si era totalmente honesto, él era terrible en todas aquellas asignaturas, Santas habichuelas ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

Brincaba por los pasillos tan rápido como podía en dirección a la salida del castillo, tenía que hacer dos cosas pronto. Primero; volver a ser humano, segundo: hayar una solución.

 

—¡Oh Briar, no sé qué hacer!— se lamentó el muchacho, ahora ya en su forma natural gracias a la ayuda de su amiga (y ex-crush, pero eso no es realmente relevante ahora) —Mr. Musketeer tiene razón, ¡Yo no sirvo para eso y eso no me sirve a mi!

El muchacho se paseaba de un lado a otro haciendo exagerados ademanes con las extremidades, ella le veía algo preocupada, nunca lo había visto tan agitado. —Dime ¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer cómo príncipe rana? ¡No hay asignaturas sobre cómo ser rana!—

—Oye, calma..— la muchacha lo tomó de los brazos y los bajó con suavidad. —En primer lugar, ¿Por qué estabas en esas clases inservibles? ¿Qué no te dieron un "PRPP"? 

—¿Una qué cosa?— El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza realmente confundido.

—Un PRPP. "Plan Recomendado para Perfecta Preparación" es básicamente un horario que te organizan con las asignaturas más relevantes para tu historia.. usualmente lo reciben casos como el tuyo, cuyo cuento es algo no convencional...— Explicó la muchacha sonriente. 

Hopper hizo memoria y recordaba vagamente haber oído algo sobre eso, pero realmente no le dio importancia alguna en su momento, estaba muy ocupado con asuntos de rana.

—Oh nabos... ¿Debería conseguir uno?— Las mejillas se le coloraron ligeramente sobre su pecosa piel, Briar le sonrió asintiendo alegremente.

—Es lo mejor.—

 

 

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —¿Qué ocurre?— Briar nuevamente se encontraba con un muy exaltado Hopper, de lo nerviosos que se estaba poniendo en cualquier momento iba a convertirse en rana otra vez. Tan solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que el chico se había ido, ella había decidido permanecer en el jardín hechado una siesta de media tarde. —¡Mira este horario, es horrible!— El muchacho acababa de regresar de la oficina del director en dónde había pedido un nuevo horario especializado, pero no era lo que esperaba, aquellas nuevas asignaturas le habían decepcionado aún más. —"Guía Para Hechizados", "Supervivencia bajo una Maldición", ¡"Clase de Damiselas en Peligro"! Briar, ¡Estas son asignaturas de princesa!— Hopper se veía realmente horrorizado, pero Briar see mantuvo en calma, no veía el por qué de tanto drama. —¿Y? ¿Qué esperabas?— Ella se cruzó de brazos sonriendo astuta. Él tartamudeó, de verdad no se había puesto a analizar todo como era debido, se dejó caer al lado de su amiga y leyó nuevamente el pergamino que contenía su horario. —Ummgh, no lo sé... Es sólo que... Se siente un poco decepcionante...— Desvío su mirada hacia el brillante cielo. —Y... Me volveré la burla de todos, digo.. más de lo que ya lo era.— Briar le quitó el pergamino de las manos y lo analizó, sí, eran las asignaturas comúnmente recibidas por las princesas, de hecho su propio horario era bastante similar. —Mira Hopper, no hay nada de malo con que recibas estás clases, umm, ¡piensa en Darling! Ella recibe la mayoría de asignaturas que reciben los príncipes, pues será parte de su destino, es algo así contigo.. solo que invertido.— Hopper suspiró, era cierto, sin embargo aún sentía la decepción. Él solía admirar mucho a los hermanos Charming, los tres tan encantadores y heróicos, capaces de todo, no como él, una simple rana indefensa. —Sí... Bueno, ya veremos que sale de esto...— Durante el almuerzo Hopper apenas tocó la comida que tenía en la bandeja, se dio cuenta que ya no estaría recibiendo clases con sus amigos, y realmente no sabía si debía decirles, seguía bastante avergonzado. —¿Ocurre algo Hopper?— preguntó Dexter, quién era el más atento de todos, el aludido se sobresaltó ligeramente y su mirada


End file.
